


〄 Unveiling Emotions [o5/10] (Haru Miura) Sparks

by TheRainRogue



Series: Unveiling Emotions [✓] [6]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Friendship, Other, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 10:33:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24469543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRainRogue/pseuds/TheRainRogue
Summary: “What do you think?!” Haru was bouncing up and down in front of you while you sat at Tsuna’s desk, reading over the small story Haru had forced you to read.
Series: Unveiling Emotions [✓] [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767463
Collections: Anime, Drabbles





	〄 Unveiling Emotions [o5/10] (Haru Miura) Sparks

  * **Genre** : Slice of Life, Friendship, Crack ☁
  * **Word Count** : 351 ☁
  * **Pairing** : None ☁
  * **World** : Anime, Katekyo Hitman Reborn! ☁



━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━

“What do you think?!” Haru was bouncing up and down in front of you while you sat at Tsuna’s desk, reading over the small story Haru had forced you to read.

“It’s uh… interesting.” You murmured, wondering how Haru had found out about Ryohei and Light’s secret friendship. As far as you knew, the only ones who actually knew about their meeting were yourself – because Kyoko told you, Kyoko – because she was there, and Reborn – because he knows every freaking thing.

Somehow, Haru managed to find out about it and felt as if there were _more to it_ than they were letting on. In other words, she believed that Ryohei and Light were in love. Even though you had tried to convince her otherwise, she refused to change her mind and decided to write a story based on their _forbidden love affair_.

“What the hell are you going on about now, woman?” Gokudera scoffed as he entered the room. He grabbed the stapled sheets of paper from your hands and began reading the first paragraph on the page out loud.

“ _As soon as they met, they could feel the sparks flying! His touch, his eyes, his deep silky voice sent waves of electricity surging through the younger male. He couldn’t help himself, he had fallen in love with the man that stood before him. He was afraid to admit his feelings, for fear of being rejected!_ What the hell?”

You sweatdropped. “Err… Haru? I’m pretty sure he isn’t afraid of anything…”

“He who? What the hell is this?!” Gokudera demanded, somehow afraid that it might be about his precious boss. Seriously, Haru should have written about Gokudera and Tsuna. Now **that** would be believable. After all, there are obvious sparks in that relationship… on Hayato’s end, anyway.

“It’s about Ryohei and Light’s love affair!” She answered, happily.

“H-Haru! Don’t tell people that!” You squeaked, knowing that this was going to cause major problems in the future.

Gokudera stood there for a minute before turning pale and fainting. You guessed he skipped a few pages and read where it _really_ got interesting.

━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━


End file.
